everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bella Rose
Bella Rose is the daughter of Beauty and the Beast and is the youngest in her family. Bella is currently dating Harry Beast, her official prince. Bella has been homeschooled her whole life. This made her shy to the open world. Her parents, feeling guilty of keeping her at home, let her go to Ever After High. Bella looks up to her sister Arabella Rose, an OC made by CreativeMadness and approved by me, dte37. Also, Bella's friend, Katiepunzel, is an OC made by my little sister MissGymnast049, and approved by me. Learn more at Bella Rose's Diary and Bella Rose's Mirror Blog Portrayal Andrea Libman would be a perfect portrayer for Bella's voice! Andrea voices Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie in Hub's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TV show. In my opinion, a mixture of those two voices would be perfect for Bella, having a shy personality and a cheery voice. In live action, Biggest Loser's Rachel Frederickson would be perfect for Bella, with wavy brown hair and her young, skinny look. Imagine Rachel in pigtails, and you can see it! Character Personality Being homeschooled her whole life, Bella is very shy, especially since her older siblings left to high school before her. Her parents, feeling ashamed of keeping her at home, let her go to Ever After High. When Bella arrived, she got her keys and ran straight to her dorm. Since then, Bella has always stuck her nose in a book. Because of this, Bella hasn't made any friends. But, her sister, Arabella, always visits her dorm and surprises her with a stuffed animal. Appearance Bella has long, wavy brown hair with pale skin and hazel eyes. She wears some of her mother's dresses, though most of them do not fit. Bella loves to wear gold and silver, and her mother thinks it brings out the beauty in her. As a result, Bella's favorite costume is her silver and gold dress (as shown in picture). Fairytale The fairytale Beauty and the Beast, is a traditional fairytale. The first published version was a rendition by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, published in La jeune américaine, et les contes marins in 1740. The best-known written version was an abridgement of her work published in 1756 by Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont, in Magasin des enfants, ou dialogues entre une sage gouvernante et plusieurs de ses élèves; an English translation appeared in 1757. Beauty and the Beast A wealthy merchant lives in a mansion with his three daughters. They are all very beautiful, but only the youngest, twenty-year-old Belle, is lovely and pure of heart; her sisters, in contrast, are wicked and selfish. The merchant eventually loses all of his wealth in a tempest at sea. He and his daughters are consequently forced to live in a small farmhouse and work for their living. After some years of this, the merchant hears that one of the trade ships he had sent off has arrived back in port, having escaped the destruction of its compatriots. He returns to the city to discover whether it contains anything valuable. Before leaving, he asks his daughters if they would like him to bring any gifts back for them. The oldest two ask for jewels and fine dresses, thinking that his wealth has returned. Belle is satisfied with the promise of a rose, as none grow in their part of the country. The merchant, to his dismay, finds that his ship's cargo has been seized to pay his debts, leaving him without money to buy his daughters their presents. During his return, the merchant becomes lost in a forest. Seeking shelter, he enters a dazzling palace. He finds tables inside laden with food and drink, which seem to have been left for him by the palace's invisible owner. The merchant accepts this gift and spends the night there. The next morning as the merchant is about to leave, he sees a rose garden and recalls that Belle had desired a rose. Upon picking the loveliest rose he can find, the merchant is confronted by a hideous 'Beast', which tells him that for taking his most precious possession after accepting his hospitality, the merchant must die. The merchant begs to be set free, arguing that he had only picked the rose as a gift for his youngest daughter. The Beast agrees to let him give the rose to Belle, but only if the merchant will return. The merchant is upset, but accepts this condition. The Beast sends him on his way, with jewels and fine clothes for his daughters, and stresses that Belle must never know about his deal. The merchant, upon arriving home, tries to hide the secret from Belle, but she pries it from him and willingly goes to the Beast's castle. The Beast receives her graciously and informs her that she is now mistress of the castle, and he is her servant. He gives her lavish clothing and food and carries on lengthy conversations with her. Every night, the Beast asks Belle to marry him, only to be refused each time. After each refusal, Belle dreams of a handsome prince who pleads with her to answer why she keeps refusing him, to which she replies that she cannot marry the Beast because she loves him only as a friend. Belle does not make the connection between the handsome prince and the Beast and becomes convinced that the Beast is holding the prince captive somewhere in the castle. She searches and discovers multiple enchanted rooms, but never the prince from her dreams. For several months, Belle lives a life of luxury at the Beast's palace, having every whim catered to by servants, with no end of riches to amuse her and an endless supply of exquisite finery to wear. Eventually she becomes homesick and begs the Beast to allow her to go see her family. He allows it on the condition that she return exactly a week later. Belle agrees to this and sets off for home with an enchanted mirror and ring. The mirror allows her to see what was going on back at the Beast's castle, and the ring allows her to return to the castle in an instant when turned three times around her finger. Her older sisters are surprised to find her well fed and dressed in finery. They are envious when they hear of her happy life at the castle, and, hearing that she must return to the Beast on a certain day, beg her to stay another day, even putting onion in their eyes to make it appear as though they are weeping. They hope that the Beast will be angry with Belle for breaking her promise and eat her alive. Belle's heart is moved by her sisters' false show of love, and she agrees to stay. Belle begins to feel guilty about breaking her promise to the Beast and uses the mirror to see him back at the castle. She is horrified to discover that the Beast is lying half-dead from heartbreak near the rose bushes her father had stolen from and she immediately uses the ring to return to the Beast. Upon returning, Belle finds the Beast almost dead, and she weeps over him, saying that she loves him. When her tears strike him, the Beast is transformed into the handsome prince from Belle's dreams. The Prince informs her that long ago a fairy turned him into a hideous beast after he refused to let her in from the rain, and that only by finding true love, despite his ugliness, could the curse be broken. He and Belle are married and they live happily ever after together. Early Life Birth Seven years after marriage, Beauty and the Beast were in their rose garden. The roses started dying, and they didn't know what to do. Not to long after, Beauty was in labor. She lied in the rose garden and that's where she had Bella. As soon as Bella was born, all the dead flowers slowly grew alive. Beauty and the Beast decided to name their child Bella. Bella means "Beautiful" in Italian. They decided on this name because ever since she was born, the rose garden was as beautiful as ever. K - EAH Since kindergarten, Bella has been homeschooled her whole life. She always enjoyed doing it with her older siblings, but they left for high school before her. She felt lonely and has been shy ever since. Being shy gets her a step closer of failing her destiny. As a result, Beauty and the Beast let her go to Ever After High. Relationships Family Bella loves spending time with her family, especially her sister, Arabella. Arabella always showers her with gifts, and this is what makes Bella feel special. Bella also loves hanging around her parents. Hanging around her parents makes Bella feel safe. Friends Bella's friends are Katiepunzel, C.A. Cupid, Arabella, and Harry Beast. She has been friends with Katie since she was small. They lived on the same street and would always play in the rose garden. C.A. Cupid is the student who helped Bella find her true love, Harry Beast. Harry Beast is Bella's beast. Arabella is Bella's favorite sister and best friend. Arabella always showers her with gifts, and this makes Bella feel special. Enemies Bella's enemy is Kitty Cheshire. Kitty often gets her in trouble, and this is what makes her an enemy. Bella also has some older siblings that she doesn't like because they've teased her her whole life. But once again, Arabella makes her feel special. Pets Bella has a pet mare named Rose. She named it Rose because of Bella's obsession of roses. She also named it Rose because of her last name. Romance Bella's true love is Harry Beast. They started dating after C.A. Cupid put them together. Gallery Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals